


Jealous

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Jealous

You checked your reflection in the mirror one more time before stepping out of your hotel room and heading down to meet Kim and Ruth. 

It was the weekend of the Las Vegas Convention so most of the cast came into town a night early to hang out.    Wanting to avoid the tourist crowd, it had been decided that everyone would meet at a smaller dance club off the Las Vegas Strip. 

You couldn’t wait to get there, you were anxious to see your friend and crush, Mark Pellegrino.  He hadn’t been on set in over a month and you really missed him. 

* * *

 

Mark sat with Misha and Rob, looking at the door every time someone walked in. “Waiting on someone?” Rob joked, earning a laugh from Misha and a scowl from Mark.

He didn’t get a chance to respond because at that moment you walked in with Ruth.  You were stunning.   He didn’t realize how much he missed your smile until that moment.   He moved faster than necessary to stand up and greet you with a hug.

You fell into his warm embrace, missing his arms around you and wishing he felt for you what you felt for him.

“Are we ready for shots?” Rich asked, carrying over a tray full of Cherry Bombs and kicking the party off.

Four shots and you were out on the dance floor with Ruth and Kim doing a weird version of the Electric Slide.  Six shots and you and Rich were trying to do the Dirty Dancing routine. 

Mark watched you dance.  The way you touched and spun against Rich, your head thrown back in laughter as you twirled.  The more you danced the worse his mood got until he was sitting in the corner drinking scotch and scowling at anyone who came near him.

“I wish I had the courage to ask Mark to dance,” you told Rich while the two of you moved.

“Just ask him. He’s sitting in the corner looking like he has a stick up his ass.”

“Do you think I should?”

“Y/N, just ask him. He’ll dance with you.  Trust me,” he said giving you a push off the dance floor.

You were on your way over to ask Mark when you heard Ruth ask him to dance. “I don’t want to dance,” he replied, his voice harder than normal.  You turned before you were noticed and moved back to the dance floor.

“I’m hungry,” you told Rich, suddenly depressed and leaning on his shoulder. “I want waffles.”

“It’s 2:00am!” Rich exclaimed.

“I don’t care that it’s 2:00 am, we need waffles.”

“Then we go get waffles!” Rich proclaimed, pulling you towards the door. “There is a Waffle House two blocks from here.”

“Thanks,” you said, letting him lead you out of the bar, his arm around you.

Mark watched you leave in Rich’s embrace.  You both were smiling and Rich was holding you tight against his body. 

He threw back his final scotch and stood up. “I’m catching a cab back to the hotel,” he told Jensen before stalking out of the club.

Jared looked over at Jensen. “What was that about?”

Jensen shrugged. “No idea.”

* * *

 

The next day you went downstairs to get breakfast and go over the day’s schedule.  The first day of the con was always your favorite because everyone was high energy and it was karaoke night, which you loved.

Mark was pouring a cup of coffee when you walked in the gathering room. “Morning Mark!” you said, smiling at him.

He walked by you without responding.  You were confused, Mark always acknowledged you.  You knew he had drank a lot last night and assumed he must be hungover. You had a photo op scheduled with him that afternoon and figured the two of you would chat then.  Rich’s advice was fresh in your mind and you wanted to take a chance.  Before the photo op was the perfect time to talk to him about going out and doing something together.

It was a couple hours later before you gave his behavior anymore thought. “Hey Y/N,” one of the organizers said, coming up to you. “There’s been a change in your photo op.  Mark Pellegrino asked to be moved so we are going to have you with Mark Sheppard at 4pm instead.”

“Oh, okay?” you said, wondering why Mark changed his photo op and feeling disappointed. 

* * *

 

“Have you seen Mark anywhere,” you asked Matt, standing backstage at Karaoke Night.

“Sheppard or Pellegrino,” he replied.

“Pellegrino?”

“No, usually he comes down for karaoke but I haven’t seen him yet,” Matt said.

You decided to go look for him instead of doing the karaoke and you wondered off to check the hotel bar. 

You found him there, sitting alone. “Hey,” you said, sitting down beside him. “How are you?”

“Fine,” he said, signaling for the check.

You sighed, placing your hand on his arm. “Mark, is something wrong?”

He shook your hand off and stood up. “Y/N, If I wanted to talk to you I would have looked for you. Go see what Rich is up to if you want a conversation.”

You watched him walk away in shock, tears of hurt and humiliation building in your eyes. He had never spoke to you like that, you had always been under the impression you were friends. So much for Rich’s opinion that Mark had feelings for you. 

* * *

 

“Where’s Y/N? She was supposed to sing the next song,” Rich asked, walking through the backroom. 

“She went looking for Pellegrino,” Matt said.

Rich stepped out in the hallway just as Mark walked by. “Hey Mark, have you seen Y/N?”

“Can’t keep track of your girlfriend?” Mark said, not slowing down.

Rich moved to catch up with him, stepping in front of the taller man. “What is your problem man? You blew her off this morning, switched your photo op, ditched karaoke, and now you are going to be a dick to me? I didn’t do anything to you.”

“She was back at the bar last I saw her,” Mark said, trying to get by.

Rich threw his hand up. “Seriously. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Mark exploded. “You slept with her.  You knew I had feelings for her and you pursued her anyways.  I know I didn’t have a shot but you were my friend.”

“I didn’t sleep with her!” Rich exclaimed.

“I saw you leave together last night Rich, curled up all over each other.”

Rich laughed. “Damn man, you have it all wrong.  She was drunk and I was helping her walk.  We went to get waffles at the Waffle House where she spent the entire meal talking about you. How much she liked you. How she wished she had the courage to ask you on a date.  I gave her advice. She was going to ask you out before your photo op today.”

Mark looked at Rich, shame taking over as Rich’s words sunk in.

“Way to go Romeo,” Rich said, walking away.

* * *

 

Mark went back to the bar but you weren’t there anymore. He sighed, wondering where to look for you at when his phone went off with a text from Rich. _She’s at the private pool. Don’t fuck this up and if you ever treat her that way again I’ll kick your ass._

Mark stepped out on the patio of the pool and saw you sitting in one of the lounge chairs, looking out over the dark water.

“Y/N?” he said gently.

You jumped and he could see you wiping tears from your cheeks. “Yeah.”

He came around to sit down at the end of your chair. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s no big deal,” you said.

He grabbed your hand. “I was jealous.  I thought you went home with Rich last night and I couldn’t stand it.”

“Jealous? Of Rich?”

“Jealous of anyone.  Anyone who would get your affection. Your time. Your body. Your smiles. I’m so fucking in love with you I can’t think straight sometimes.  I didn’t think I had a chance and I thought I could just be your friend, but I can’t.”

You looked at him, eyes wide. “Really?” He made a noise that might have been a yes. You leaned over and kissed him, a soft kiss. After a moment Mark took over, his lips almost bruising as you ran your fingers through his hair. 

“I’m sorry,” he said again when he finally pulled away, resting his head against yours as he stretched out in the lounge chair, cuddling you to him.

“I forgive you,” you said, snuggling in closer.

 


End file.
